


Skyrim Head-Canon/History

by Morgenleoht



Series: A Winter of Dragons [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate History, Criminal acts, Cultural References, Death, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentions of genocide, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgenleoht/pseuds/Morgenleoht
Summary: For those interested in my particular head-canon and history for Skyrim (in reference to the Aurelii), here's the cultural details on the Holds. It will be expanded as I write more AUs dealing with Skyrim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my head-canon for the culture, history and politics of Skyrim as explored in the Aurelii stories. Trigger warning for mentions of death, violence, fantastic racism, criminal acts, torture, desecration of corpses, genocide, war crimes and mentions of child neglect/abuse. For the sake of future stories, the current Aurelii themselves won’t be touched, only the Holds of Skyrim and the culture of Bruma. Enjoy!

 

Bruma

**Description:** Distinct even among Colovians, the people of Bruma are an athletic people with high cheekbones, square jaws and aquiline features, their skin tending towards olive-bronze tones and hair straight, dark and fine. The Imperial branch are taller than other Colovians, sometimes being mistaken for Redguards, while the Nord branch are considered medium-sized and compactly muscled in comparison to Skyrim Nords. Both branches are known for their skill with smithing, the wielding of one-handed weapons, combining Imperial discipline with Nord prowess, and their distinctive dialect, which is a melding of Colovian and Nord with loan words from Akaviri and a few unique phrases of their own.

 **History:** After the Oblivion Crisis and the Hero of Kvatch, the Aurelii became the Counts of Bruma while maintaining the leadership of the Blades. An extended shadow war with the Thalmor decimated the clan after the death of Julius Martin Aurelius, son of the Hero of Kvatch and one of the finest mages to exist in northern Colovia. The lack of knowledge concerning his father led to questions about potential Septim lineage, which inspired his son Arius to make plans for a rebellion during the latter part of the Great War; a strategic marriage between his eldest son Rustem and Sigdrifa Stormsword, daughter of Jarl Dengeir of Falkreath, was critical as they held the Pale Pass between them. But for whatever reason, Dengeir and the Falkreath First didn’t come to the second Battle of Pale Pass and Arius was left without support. His northern Colovian allies, known for their Talos worship, were butchered by the Legion and the Blades themselves left to the untender mercies of the Thalmor. Arius was crucified as befitted a traitor but the fates of his sons, daughter-in-law and granddaughter are unknown.

 **Culture:** The people of Bruma were an eclectic mix of northern Colovian and southern Nord on a base of Akaviri. They tended towards steel, fine furs and intricate brocade in their fashions, most families had ancestral katanas, dai-katanas or more exotic weapons, and there wasn’t a clan who didn’t have a child in or supported the Blades. After several rebellions and purges, the unique Bruma culture is all but extinguished, the few who cling to their ways turning towards worship of Kynareth and a bleak, shattered view of life. They hold contempt for agents of the Thalmor, who they call ‘quislings’ (hidden agents) and ‘ergi’ (bought agents). An excessive love of gold is called ‘gullveig’ (gold-hungry) and is considered a gateway to becoming a Thalmor slave.

Falkreath

**Description:** The people of Falkreath, called Kreathlings, are shorter than most Nords with a compact build not unlike the Redguards, tending towards earthier hues in hair, skin and eyes – except for their ruling family, who are famous for their black hair and blue-green gaze. They are the best hunters, leatherworkers, woodworkers and lumberjacks in Skyrim, often providing scouts and skirmishers to the Nord armies.

 **History:** Jarl Dengeir of Stuhn was the eldest of three brothers (the other two being Balgeir and Thadgeir) who became Jarl some time before the Great War. He dedicated his daughter to the Shieldmaidens of Talos after she survived several childhood sicknesses until a time she should be suitable for marriage. It never occurred to him that she might have been happy as a Shieldmaiden and not want to marry Rustem Aurelius. For reasons as best suited him, he did not reinforce the Aurelii rebels at Pale Pass, dooming his marriage kin. It is said the Aurelii’s treatment of Sigdrifa may have played a part. In the years that followed, his daughter married herself to Ulfric Stormcloak and gave him grandsons, but his high expectations for heirs – to kill a vampiric ancestor – led to the deaths of his two sons. His wife, a woman of the Reacher Nords, died from grief. Currently, he has been unseated and his nephew Siddgeir, taken as a hostage and raised in Cyrodiil, rules.

 **Culture:** Kreathlings are phlegmatic and pragmatic, having no problems with ambushing enemies or using traps. They prefer leather and furs, often wearing distinctively patterned garments in earthy, forest tones that serve as armour and camouflage, and their preferred weapons are bows or shortswords and shields. Kynareth is a popular deity with Arkay and Talos as close seconds. Worship of Hircine is respectfully ignored and they avoid the Dark Brotherhood.

The Reach

**Description:** Reachers, be they Nord or Breton, are fine-boned and delicate with rosy complexions and red tones to the hair. Many have elaborate tattoos depicting clan affiliation, the Forsworn clans tending towards the demonic whereas the Nord clans prefer spirals or feather-patterns. They are metalworkers, miners and masons like the long-dead Dwemer who left their ruins in the mountainous Hold, but the Reachers are also synonymous with magic, providing most of the famous mages in Nord history.

 **History:** The Markarth Incident has polarised the Nord and Breton clans to the point that peaceful coexistence has become difficult. The Silver-Bloods have actively persecuted Nord clans who maintain the old ways, driving many into Hjaalmarch, northern Falkreath or southern Haafingar, because they have no love for Talos. The Forsworn target them as well because of the Reachfolk hatred of Nords.

 **Culture:** The Reachers worship a plethora of Aedra and Daedra that are divided into the Left-Hand and Right-Hand Gods. The Left-Hand Gods are popular among the Forsworn, including Sithis, Namira and Nocturnal; Talos is considered one as He ‘stole’ the mantle of Shor Dead-God, but few worship Him outside of Silver-Blood lackeys. Right-Hand Gods include Kynareth, Sanguine, Dibella, Mara and Hircine. The Clever Craft, Skyrim’s traditional shamanic tradition, is still popular in many of the Nord clans and most dabble in Alchemy, Enchanting and Alteration.

Haafingar

**Description:** Haafingar Nords are tall and solid with brown or reddish tones and green or blue eyes. As warriors, they tend to be sailors or heavily armoured infantry due to Imperial influence, and are known to be shrewd politicians and traders. They see themselves as more civilised than their southern and eastern neighbours, an attitude exacerbated by the civil war.

 **History:** Haafingar is now ruled by Jarl Elisif the Fair, who is supported by a group of Thanes who trust General Tullius. Years of being the political capital of Skyrim has led to Solitude being the cultural and historical centre of the province, leading to disconnect between the more conservative Old Holds and the wealthier western ones.

 **Culture:** Haafingars are a proud, haughty and political people who, for the most part, follow the Imperial line. They produce much of Skyrim’s artists, authors and bards, considering themselves the sophisticated equals of neighbouring High Rock or Cyrodiil.

The Pale

**Description:** Palers are almost stereotypical Nords: tall, strong and fair-haired. They are extraordinary sailors, fisherfolk and ice hunters, forming the backbone of Skyrim’s Navy, with a sideline in mining and smelting. The average Paler is dour and utterly convinced that they are the truest Nords of all Nords, which tends to aggravate Eastmarchers.

 **History:** Dawnstar is a minor but important port on the Sea of Ghosts. Jarl Skald has stripped his Hold bare to support Ulfric, a fact which has annoyed the people. Aside from producing General Tullius’ second Rikke, the town is otherwise of little consequence.

 **Culture:** Palers and Eastmarchers have a rivalry for who are the true Sons of Skyrim. Palers wear heavy furs and waterproofed leathers, preferring harpoons and spears as weapons, and tend to follow the old Nordic Pantheon led by Kyne.

Winterhold

**Description:** Stereotypical Nords with a few older families having slightly pointed ears or unusually wide irises. They are fearful of magic while dependent on it. They think the Palers are territorial invaders and the Eastmarchers too busy worrying about honour to help them. They ruminate a lot on old grudges and glories.

 **History:** Winterhold is isolated, dying and split into two factions – those who want the College gone and those who know that if it goes, the Hold dies.

 **Culture:** Winterholders are a ragged and proud people who cannot be beaten for stubbornness in all Skyrim. They tend to worship Talos and Kyne.

Eastmarch

**Description:** The Nords to end all Nords, to hear them tell it. Tall, pale and Atmoran, preferring heavy armour and heavier weapons. Generally what Imperials think of when talking about Nords. They are famous for kings, warriors and heroes, seeing themselves as the cultural heart of Skyrim.

 **History:** Under Ulfric’s rule, Eastmarch has become a military powerhouse… and a crumbling Hold. Law and order is neglected, bandits proliferate and travel is difficult because of few patrols. Racial tensions in Windhelm may yet turn the city into a bloodbath.

 **Culture:** Eastmarchers consider themselves the truest Sons of Skyrim, being a boastful and vainglorious people who somehow manage to back it up with deeds. Their capital was the first human city in Tamriel (after lost Saarthal) and since the White-Gold Concordat, they’ve become the most ardent worshippers of Talos in Skyrim to the point that of the other Divines, only Arkay is active. Rural Eastmarchers worship the old Nordic Pantheon _and_ Talos. They prefer fur and iron or steel. Even in following their lead, most of the other Holds think that Eastmarch could be taken down a peg or two.

The Rift

**Description:** Rifters are short and wiry for Nords with brown hair, tanned complexions and dark eyes. They are archers and skirmishers in the forests and lightly-armoured two-handed warriors in the mountains. Urban Rifters like vivid dyes and flaunting their prosperity (or faking it) while rural Rifters are drab and frugal. They are considered shrewd – if cheating – traders.

 **History:** Riften is a den of iniquity and the Rifters wouldn’t have it any other way. Maven Black-Briar owns the city, the local orphanage is the training school for Thieves and disreputable sellswords, and everyone is racially tolerant of everyone else.

 **Culture:** Rifters are cunning and certain everyone is out to best them somehow. Money is something to be hoarded and few can be trusted. A clannish and clever people, they produce the most criminals and shady politicians in Skyrim – yet when creative solutions are needed, everyone looks to the Rifter. They worship Mara, Arkay and Talos with a bit of Nocturnal thrown in, even if they don’t realise it.

Whiterun

**Description:** Whiterun Nords, called Plainsfolk, are as golden as their fields and banner. Rangy, sun-tanned and blond, they are cavalry and skirmishers. They adore bright colours and adornments, even the farmers wearing strong saffron and woad in the fields. They are the merchants, artisans and middle class of Skyrim.

 **History:** Under Balgruuf the Greater, Whiterun has prospered, the shrewd Jarl reputedly stashing caches of gold and grain for his people when the war comes to his Hold. He is strongly neutral at the moment, focusing more on external dangers than the squabbles of east and west Holds while controlling the trade.

 **Culture:** Whiterun is everything considered traditionally glorious by Nords. The Companions of Jorrvaskr and the palace of Dragonsreach are popular settings for ‘generic’ Nord settings. They have the history of Windhelm and the history of Solitude. Prophecies state that the fate of Whiterun will be the fate of Skyrim.


	2. Chapter 2

Callaina in 'A Winter of Dragons'.


End file.
